


lean on me

by stilinscry



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: hongbin finds a twitter account that's just stupid pick up lines and then feelings happen





	

“Okay, what about this one? Do you have a name or can I just call you mine?” There’s a wide grin spread across Hongbin’s face as he delivers his greasy pick up line to the table and Sanghyuk doesn’t bother to contain his groan, slumping down against Jaehwan’s shoulder whilst he just chuckles at the youngers reaction. His reaction is clearly not what Hongbin is aiming for because he looks back down to his phone and scrolls down until his eyes light up, just like they had when he’d originally found the pick-up line twitter account he’s on right now. 

“This one’s better I promise. Hey you’re looking a bit pale, I think you’re suffering from a lack of vitamin me.” Even Hongbin can’t hide the little cringe he has as he reads it up but nobody notices because Sanghyuk is now sliding down his chair, slowly disappearing under the table and Jaehwan is in pieces, practically sobbing as Sanghyuk willingly falls onto the cafeteria floor, if only to get away from Hongbin and his terrible pick-up lines for a small while. “No? No takers? Wow, tough crowd.”

Hakyeon chuckles a little next to him and whilst Taekwoon looks decidedly unimpressed Hongbin can catch the slight up quirk to his lips which says otherwise. The only person who doesn’t seem to be having any fun is Wonsik, who’s sat at the end of the table leaning forwards on his elbows, his chin resting in his hands. He looks bored out of his mind, not reacting to anything that Hongbin’s been saying and it’s weird. 

“Hey Wonsikkie, you’ll love this one you nerd. You’re so hot, you denature my proteins.” He delivers it well, if he does says so himself and whilst all the others laugh, or in Sanghyuk’s case groan even louder, Wonsik does nothing except clench his jaw a little. It’s unnerving. In all the years of being best friends Hongbin can count on his fingers the amount of times he’s seen Wonsik act like this and at least half of those times were because his sister was going back to university. 

“Was it really that bad?” Hongbin asks, hopping up and switching seats so that he’s next to Wonsik but the older boy doesn’t bother turning to look at him. “Okay I know I’ve said this about all of the others but this is my favourite yet.” Yet again Wonsik doesn’t react to Hongbin’s words, instead just slumping more of his weight onto his arms and squishing his cheeks even more against his hands. It’s really cute but Hongbin refrains from saying that out loud. 

“I want our love to be just like pi; irrational and never ending.” 

The squeaking of Wonsik’s chair against the floor startles Hongbin, enough to make him jump back in his chair and he watches in shock as his friend wordlessly storms away from the table. The double doors to the cafeteria are swinging open and then Wonsik is gone and Hongbin is beyond confused. It seems like most of his friends are too: even Sanghyuk pops his head up from underneath the table to look at the empty space Wonsik once sat in. 

Obviously Hongbin follows after him. He grabs both his and Wonsik’s rucsacs from under the table before he’s gone, practically running into the corridor to see if he can catch Wonsik before he wanders off. There’s nobody around when he gets outside but Wonsik is predictable, always has been and Hongbin quickly hurries towards the bathrooms at the further end of the school, knowing that they’re Wonsik’s favourite place to hide. 

Unsurprisingly Wonsik is there when he pushes open the door, sat on the counter with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them and Hongbin’s heart aches when his friend lifts his head up slightly to look at him through wet eyes. He drops both of their bags by the wall before hesitantly walking over, not stopping until he’s in front of Wonsik and he knows he needs to say something, anything but when Hongbin opens his mouth nothing comes out. He stays silent for a while, trying to figure out what to say when suddenly Wonsik starts speaking and Hongbin stops focusing on anything else that’s not him. 

“I’m sorry Binnie, you don’t need to see me like this,” Wonsik mumbles. His school jumper is just a little too big and when he uses his sweater paws to wipe his eyes dry, Hongbin feels even worse for him. “I’m just – just being pathetic. You can go back to everyone else it’s okay.”

Hongbin can’t help but laugh at Wonsik’s words and that’s clearly the wrong reaction to have because Wonsik flinches before tucking his head back down against his chest. “Hey, hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I just find it funny that you’d think I’d leave you alone like this.” Hongbin’s voice is unsteady, betraying the calm exterior he’s trying to keep and he takes in a deep breath before stepping forwards and lifting his hands up to cup Wonsik’s cheeks. 

“Wonsik, I don’t know what’s wrong and I don’t know if it’s the right time for you to tell me but I’m not leaving okay. It really hurts me to see you like this Sikkie, I mean you’re my best friend.” 

“That’s it though. That’s the problem,” Wonsik says, voice suddenly more powerful than it was before. He leans backwards, out of Hongbin’s grip and his mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he finally finds the right words to say. “I’m in love with you Hongbin. I have been for years and I know that we’re only ever gonna be friends and it hurts for you to say those things to mean when you didn’t mean them but it’s something I need to get over so just – just go back to everyone else okay. Please.” His voice is choked, like he’s about to start crying again and Hongbin doesn’t want that so he does the only thing he can think to do and leans forwards to press a chaste kiss against Wonsik’s lips. 

He feels Wonsik’s body freeze so he goes to pull away but then there are fingers threading through his hair, holding him in place as Wonsik finally reciprocates and fuck, this is all Hongbin’s ever wanted. They share kiss after kiss and Wonsik’s a little snotty and his lips are rough underneath his from where he’s been biting them and neither of them are good kissers but it’s perfect. 

Hongbin finally pulls away when he needs to catch his breath but he doesn’t go far, resting his forehead against Wonsik’s. It’s silent after that for a couple of minutes, as the realization of what they’ve just done sinks in and before Hongbin can stop he’s laughing again, softer than he had before. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that? It’s been years Wonsik, years. How have we been so oblivious?” he asks, and then Wonsik’s laughing along with him because they’re both as dumb as each other. 

“Guess we need to make up for lost time huh,” Wonsik says and his voice is so soft, no longer filled with sadness and Hongbin nods against his forehead before leaning in for another kiss. 

They end up being late for fourth period and Jaehwan makes fun of them for weeks after but it’s so worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this on one of my twitter mutuals this is ur fault nessie


End file.
